


Body Temperature

by agatahikaru



Category: Medabots
Genre: First Time, Fluff? Maybe, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Plot? What are you talking about, hahahahahahahaha god im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatahikaru/pseuds/agatahikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to feel something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> Its not technically my first time writing NSFW, but this got a bit more Hardcore when i wrote it the first time so, also Medabot fics must be filled with many HikaruJoe fics (revs engine)

Hikaru pressed his body against Joe’s chest, as he showered his face with kisses. He trailed them down his body, as he could taste the mix of sweetness and sweat in his mouth. Joe’s skin felt rough against Hikaru’s hand, but he enjoyed that feeling. 

He touched every part of Joe, and even kissing the freckles under his eyes that just looked like stars painted on his skin. It was something he loved about him. He whispered gently into Joe’s ear as he started chuckling to himself as if he was a child.

‘What’s so funny?’ Joe replied while caressing Hikaru's face and kissing his nose. Hikaru’s cheeks flushed pink as he gazed into Joe’s sparkling green eyes, and felt his warm breath against his skin.

‘Oh nothing...’ Hikaru closed his eyes, and leaned in towards Joe’s lips. It was a soft sensation; the sound of smooching that echoed their minds, the soft heat that melted between each kiss, and those seconds being near each other.

One second passed; then another second; and one more, with tongues this time. 

It was messy, but Joe didn’t mind. He ran his hands through Hikaru’s hair as they let out each soft moan from their lips, as their bodies shuddered with each sensation that burned through their body. When they separated just for a moment, Hikaru’s cheeks flushed red. He leaned in slowly, with his forehead gently against Joe's.

‘I want to do it, with you’ he replied softly. His voice sounded so innocent, and yet it was sweet at the same time. 

Joe smiled, he leaned in towards Hikaru for another kiss. The kiss was only for a brief moment; but as he pulled away from Hikaru’s lips, he whispered back softly

‘Be gentle then’

Hikaru’s heartbeat raced as he heard those words. The sound of his heartbeat was like a train almost, and every second he felt his chest pound, he felt happy. He lifted Joe’s legs up slightly, and just grabbed a small clear bottle from the bedside table. He opened it and poured most of it on his fingers, then reaching forward, he pressed Joe’s entrance slightly and even for that second, he could feel Joe’s body tense up.

Hikaru froze a bit, but he kept going. His finger slid in with ease, then just moving it slightly inside; he could hear a soft moaning coming from Joe’s lips. It was gentle sounding, and Hikaru just kept going. His finger started to press against Joe’s prostate a bit which made Joe bite his lips from the sudden shock through his body. 

Hikaru pushed another finger in. It was much easier this time, but it made Joe gasp loudly from the sudden pressure inside him. Joe clasped his hand over his mouth as he felt Hikaru’s two fingers moving around.

Joe’s body twitched slightly as Hikaru went deeper; it was ridiculous how far he would go, but Joe loved it. He felt Hikaru’s fingers go faster and deeper, but just as he was about to climax, Hikaru slowly took his fingers out as a bit of the lube leaked out from the entrance.

‘Not yet’ Hikaru whispered.

Hikaru sat up on the bed, and grabbed the lube beside him; he poured most of it on his crotch. Then just gently, he pressed the tip of his cock outside Joe’s entrance, and started to probe it a bit.

Hikaru glanced at Joe’s face, he was flustered now; What a cute sight. Hikaru pushed his hips forward, while hearing Joe moan loudly in front of him ‘Oh my god... You’re so tight but... are you okay?’ Hikaru asked, but Joe nodded quietly, as he was too enticed at this point. Hikaru took a deep breath in, and slowly thrusted a bit more. It felt strange, but when he got going; he could see Joe’s expression get disheveled by the heat. 

‘God you look like a mess right now...’ Hikaru rocked his hips a bit as Joe kept jerking forward with the sudden movement. He moved his hand off his mouth, but ended up just covering his eyes with his arm due to the embarrassment.

‘H-H...Haha... shut up... i’m... fine...’ Joe sounded out of breath as he spoke, like he was about to lose it. 

Joe gripped the bed sheets tightly as Hikaru kept going. He could feel everything getting hot; his chest was burning, his whole face was on fire, and his insides were about to burst at this point. Joe bit his lip slightly as Hikaru kept going, and just within that second; he heard Hikaru call his name.

‘J-Joe... kiss me again’ Hikaru leaned in close to Joe’s face, and the two just pressed their lips against each other without a single word. 

Joe wrapped his arms around Hikaru’s neck as his whole body moved with every movement from Hikaru. Joe could feel his nails slightly digging into Hikaru’s skin and the sudden pulsing sensation of Hikaru’s cock inside of him almost about to burst.

Hikaru’s body jerked slightly as a warm sensation filled Joe’s stomach. But somehow, Hikaru didn’t want to stop. Hikaru bucked his hips forward again, while thrusting deeper inside of Joe. Joe moved his lips away from Hikaru and just felt his brain melting again from what was even happening.

‘W-Wh..What are you... ah!’ Joe jerked his head back as Hikaru went faster than before. Even with his stomach still full of Hikaru’s semen, he could still feel Hikaru’s throbbing cock inside of him.

Joe squeezed Hikaru tighter against his body, his nails were already digging deeper into his back making Hikaru hiss a bit from the pain. But he kept going. He went faster, then faster, and Joe was about to scream.

‘H-Hik...a...’ Joe gasped as he whispered Hikaru’s name, and just for that moment, he could feel another warm load of semen fill his stomach once more. When Hikaru slid his cock out, there was already a pool of white staining the bed while on Joe’s chest there were stains of his precum on his stomach.

'Did... you already cum when i was done..?’ Hikaru gasped trying to catch his breath, but Joe didn’t even look at Hikaru. 

Joe was flustered as ever; his whole body covered in sweat and the leftover precum coating his cock. And Hikaru sitting in front of him with sticky strings of semen coating his crotch. 

‘Sh....Shut....up’ Joe replied. He glanced at Hikaru for a second; he started to purse his lips back a bit. He was silent for a moment; then quickly he placed his arms over his eyes again and whispered quietly.

‘Next time... go ‘harder’ on me’

Hikaru flushed red at the sudden comment.

‘You’re... such a bad person sometimes... but’ Hikaru smirked as he leaned towards Joe’s face again, and kissed his nose gently ‘I love that about you’ he whispered softly as Joe started to smile awkwardly in front of him. Hikaru kissed one more time on Joe’s lips, and slowly laid himself on top of Joe’s chest. Hikaru breathed softly as he closed his eyes, and started to drift off to sleep for a moment. Joe moved his arm slowly off his face, and gazed at Hikaru with a smile painted on his face.

He never did see Hikaru sleep like this, but he just enjoyed every moment of it with Hikaru.


End file.
